Amargo presente
by White Aconite
Summary: -Hay una sola cosa que quiero que tú me des como mi presente de cumpleaños… no esperaré a tenerle más allá de este día… por favor dame tu corazón. No me importa si es mentira… Oneshot por el cumpleaños de Hibari. Paring: 1827


**N/A:**

Generalmente no me gusta el drama… no me malentiendan pero soy una persona simple… si tienes algo que decir sólo díselo y ya, déjate de torturarte mentalmente por ello ¿Qué es lo peor que podría pasar después de hacerlo?

**Anna:** creo que eres la menos indicada ¬¬

**Kyo:** (aura de depresión) tienes razón sniff.

Regresando, había pensado en un oneshot de humor para celebrar el cumpleaños de nuestro carnívoro favorito... ^^ … una burda comedia ¬¬ (suspiro) pero por capricho del destino me leí un manga llamado Haou airen y leyendo un capítulo –creo que el 18- me topé con las palabras que salen al inicio del fic. De pronto Boom! Me vinieron varias ideas a la mente que terminaron en esto, sin mencionar que estoy en una etapa de depresión-emo que hace que tenga la inspiración al lado ¬¬

No hablaré más esperando su veredicto. No me espero un reconocimiento especial pero sí sus valiosas opiniones por que esto además es mi primer Lemon así que quisiera que compartieran algunas sugerencias.

**Sin más que decir… ~ OWARI! ^^**

**Anna:** sugerencias, reviews, tomatazos y amenazas de muerte son bien recibidas ^^

**CREDITOS:**

Dicen que debo ponerlos así que…

**Autora:** Kyomi120500

**Beta reader**, **editora**, **colaboradora especial,** torturadora personal, abusiva sádica, el mismísimo diablo…

**Anna:** ejemm (sale aura hostil con sonrisa deslumbrante) ^^

**Kyo:** y la mejor persona del mundo ^^U **Yamiryuk**

_**Disclaimer:**_ Amano-sensei, tú y tus abogados me obligan a admitir que KHR te pertenece ¬¬

**Advertencias:** lemon (que vergüenza, es el primero que escribo^/ /^)

**Clasificación:** M

* * *

**Amargo presente.**

By: Kyomi120500

_-Hay una sola cosa que quiero que tú me des como mi presente de cumpleaños… no esperaré a tenerle más allá de este día… por favor dame tu corazón. No me importa si es mentira…_

Crudas y malditas palabras que lo han condenado a esta tortuosa relación y han sentenciado su corazón en ser atravesado cruelmente en ese día con la presencia de aquel castaño a quien amaba. Lo peor que pudo pasarle a él… un carnívoro que ejercía su vida con completa independencia y no estaba sujeto a nada y nadie -o eso quería creer- por eso detestaba era esa parte suya que se aferraba a estas palabras que le unían a él en un encuentro fugaz una vez al año.

Un suave golpeteo llenó la habitación anunciando que la hora había llegado.

Aún no abría la puerta y sabía quien estaba tras ella, aquel rostro perfilado que conocía tan bien y que lo había visto madurar los últimos diez años… aquella hermosa mirada que le robaban el aliento aunque nunca lo admitiría abiertamente: Sawada Tsunayoshi.

No hubo un saludo o unas palabras que los prepararan ante el acto que estaban a punto de cometer…

La furtiva noche se escapaba de sus manos en señal de burla ante los amantes. Las manos maduras recorren la piel acanelada. Sus pieles se juntan combinando las fragancias de ambos cuerpos: la fresca del moreno y la dulce del castaño. Bajo el tacto la dermis hierve, quema, hasta el grado de parecer que se funde.

No sabían si atribuir la temperatura al acto o al pecado… al adulterio que estaban cometiendo, pero poco le importaba a Hibari profanar aquel cuerpo. Si pudiese anunciaría al mundo al castaño como sólo suyo, para que nadie más le toque…

Aquella retorcida y pecaminosa relación… era la perdición de esa vulnerable pasión.

Sintió las manos del menor interponerse y tratando de alejarle. Le sentía arrepentirse como cada año que se veían. Nada que no se solucionara con besos apasionados para doblegar su frágil moral.

-Kyoya… hmm… esto está mal. Estoy casado…amf… -lo sintió estremecerse con el toque de sus manos muy cerca de su entrepierna.

-Déjame, sabes que sin importar lo que digas no me voy a detener. Déjame poseerte hasta que lo único que haya en tu mente sea yo –su voz grave susurra cerca del oído haciendo resoplar al menor.

El menor condujo sus dos manos al rostro del moreno obligándolo a enfrentar su mirada. No hay reproche, no hay duda ni vergüenza, solo existe lo evidente.

-Entonces esto es completamente innecesario. Todo el tiempo mi mente solo está pensando en ti. Te anhelo aún bajo todo este arrepentimiento.

Entrelazados atraviesan la habitación hasta llegar a la cama. Poco a poco el placer va distorsionando el rostro y desquebrajando la resistencia del Décimo Vongola dejándose saborear por la lengua de la alondra quien recorre las rutas ya memorizadas del menor. La ropa se vuelve incómoda, sofocante e innecesaria. La mirada del castaño ya no se inhibe y mira suplicante al moreno que lo profane, éste por su parte, quiere romperlo sin importarle que la providencia les castigue tras los varios encuentros. Ya cruzarían ese puente cuando lleguen a él.

Es imposible ignorar la obviedad de los sentimientos.

Le arrebata las prendas y la escena se vuelve similar a los pasajes de las novelas románticas, una donde los amantes se esconden bajo el manto de la obscuridad para amarse hasta convertirse en uno mismo. Recorre las piernas sensualmente delineadas y no evita querer dejar una marca, el único signo que pruebe que compartieron una efímera noche. El sabor que deja lo prohibido es emocionante y excita aún más aquellos rostros.

Sienten enloquecer con cada segundo que pasan…

El infierno se queda corto con el candor que se vive en aquella habitación…

La alondra le besa, recorre la dulce boca con su lengua y memoriza cada cavidad y rincón. Escucha las dulces palabras que Tsunayoshi nunca dirá con aquellos tersos labios pero sí con esos ojos dolidos.

Mentiría si dijera que le basta aquella relación. Quería monopolizarlo, jamás dejarle ir con aquella que se hacía llamar su esposa, pero sabía que merecía ese castigo por rechazar aquella declaración hace diez años. ¡Qué tonto y orgulloso había sido! El menor había reunido la suficiente valentía para hacerle saber sus sentimientos y en compensación sólo recibió su desprecio. Si sólo su altivez y soberbia no le hubiesen impedido haber aceptado al castaño ahora no tendrían que escaparse cada 5 de mayo…

Estaba volviendo a ser engreído, estaba olvidando que el castaño era el capo de la mayor familia de mafiosos y él simplemente su guardián. Era fácil suponer que si las cosas hubiesen tomado otro rumbo aún así terminarían desbocando en aquella misma situación: una relación sin futuro.

La luna se alza recorriendo el cielo con mayor velocidad que otras noches, recordándoles que el amanecer se encuentra cada vez más cerca y que no sería cómplice en su acto, por ellos no se retrasaría un segundo más. Si la noche fuese eterna, pensaba Kyoya dispuesto a destrozar el cuerpo bajo el suyo que se abría ante sus ojos.

Rehace el pacto nuevamente y se desliza dentro de él. El Vongola arquea su espalda por la reciente invasión y deleita a la alondra con un ronco gemido. Como tratándose de un hechizo, el sonido proveniente de sus labios incentiva más al moreno a avanzar, a hacerle el amor apasionadamente, en bailar la frenética danza entre sábanas, sudor y demandantes besos.

Verlo bajo suyo titiritando de placer debería significar una especie de victoria para Hibari pero la alondra sabe perfectamente que nunca serán pareja, aun así se rehúsa a dejar ir al castaño porque es de su propiedad. Esta noche le convence y se convence a sí mismo, con cada embestido y cada gemido de sus cuerpos de que se poseen el uno al otro sin barrera temporal conocida.

La espalda es herida continuamente con los rasguños del menor pero esto no detiene la fogosidad de su amante. Tsunayoshi susurra palabras que no hacen más que incrementar las ansias y el hambre de Kyoya hasta enterrase profundamente entre sus piernas en un conjunto de vaivenes inhumanos.

No podía ser otro que no sea Tsunayoshi…

Pensar en las veces que había traicionado al castaño buscando mermar toda aquella atracción. Había compartido con tantas y tantos que era incapaz de contarlos ¿y para qué molestarse en recordar sus rostros? El único que podía llegar a su memoria tal ves era el bronco que hacía honor a su apelativo pero fue completamente ingenuo al pensar que haciendo eso perdería el interés por el menor. Su intento terminó en fiasco y rápidamente se dio cuenta que esas banales y superficiales relaciones resultaban tan nocivas y contraproducentes que sólo hacían incrementar el hambre de la solitaria nube.

Pensar en aquellos recuerdos hacía latente su culpa deseando desaparecerlos para poder afrontar ese rostro sin remordimientos.

¿Pero qué podía hacer?

Le veía casi a diario y éste ignoraba sus miradas y sonreía a su recién formada familia haciendo crecer en él la ira, los celos y la rabia. Por eso le engañaba, pero al estar con otro cuerpo se sentía extraño. Entre los muchos lechos y amaneceres que compartió con otros, siempre le tenía presente, siempre aquel rostro desconocido se tergiversaba en aquel a quien anhelaba, pero los sustitutos eran inútiles, jamás se sentía satisfecho y jamás lo sería hasta que atrapara a ese castaño.

Sin embargo una parte de él culpaba al menor por no detenerlo cuando le atrapó en aquella deslealtad. Prefería que le maldijera, se frustrara y reclamara, quería ver un poco de la desesperación por la que él estaba pasando.

El pánico se hacía presente ante la idea de amarlo por siempre encadenándolo a ese vínculo, de tener un "único". Se preguntó si Tsunayoshi sabía su dilema, entonces podía vanagloriarse de que él era el único en hacer que el carnívoro sintiera eso ¿Cuando había caído tan bajo? Obsesionarse tanto con aquel herbívoro hasta el grado de no recordar como era vivir antes de conocerlo o concebir un futuro donde se encuentren distantes.

¿Quién necesita a quien…?

Su cuerpo se balancea a compás del contrario. Le destroza para luego apropiarse de los retazos de su corazón para cerciorarse que nadie más los tome.

Los primeros haces del sol anuncian la llegada de la mañana pero poco importa para ellos.

El moreno mira los ojos avellana y se hunde en ellos. Le abraza con ternura por que aquella mirada le incita ser amable y él no se molesta por acatar la orden implícita.

Siente las lágrimas sin necesidad de volver a toparse con su rostro. Conoce muy bien que son esos inocentes gestos los que más calan hondo en el castaño.

Las lágrimas delataban la realidad. Jamás podrían jurarse amor eterno como hacían aquellas parejas de herbívoros… Sonrió con este pensamiento ¿Desde cuándo se había vuelto uno de ellos?

Entienden mejor que nadie que ese falso amor morirá como el anonimato, pero hasta que ese momento llegue podían vivir sabiendo eso.

Recordar lo evidente hace que la sed se vuelva más insoportable para ignorarla, se besan para poder saciarla.

Prosiguen con el contoneo de sus caderas y Hibari no evita querer tocarle. Acaricia con sus largos dedos los labios, el cuello, su pecho… siente bajo su tacto aquella figura que tan bien conoce aún en la oscuridad. Seguramente nunca se cansaría de admirar aquel cuerpo.

Toma con delicadeza uno de las manos del castaño y le besa la muñeca de forma altiva y galante. Levanta la mirada y ve como es observado por aquellos ojos miel y distingue el bello sonrojo de su amante. Siente aquella misma emoción atravesar su pecho, no sabe si es lo que llaman felicidad pero era un hecho que mientras le penetra nunca ha sentido un placer parecido.

La voz ronca agita el corazón del más alto llevándolo a disfrutar de la falsedad de la relación, pero no era el único… ambos querían ser engañados por las amables mentiras.

Besa el cuello nuevamente y muerde delicadamente la yugular y también la nuez de Adán. Baja sus labios surcando por el pecho hasta bajar hasta el vientre haciendo un camino de marcas. Mira su obra, ve la marca de los dientes y las marcas que pronto surgirán de sus lamidas. Sonríe al ver las pruebas de su unión.

"Sé solo mío…"

Nuevamente esas palabras hicieron aparición en su mente ¿Cuántas veces no había deseado repetir aquellas palabras como un encanto aun sabiendo que el castaño marcharía en un par de horas más dejándolo sólo?

Podía estar a su lado más no juntos como deseaba…

Embiste reanudando una nueva ronda ya que el tiempo no perdonaba. Los ronquidos gemidos llenan nuevamente el recinto.

¡Qué amargo presente…!

Pero se conformaba con tan cruel regalo ya que si desapareciera ese frágil lazo estaría seguro que no podría sobrevivir sin el néctar que ese cuerpo le ofrecía. Mientras la mente se encuentra confundida entre el placer es mejor guardar lo que no los hace actuar y fundirse en aquel retorcido deleite.

Siente como el interior se abre gustoso de recibirlo. Oírle susurrar su nombre con aquella voz de barítono, ahh como le gustaba oírlo, casi como si su nombre fuese el más hermoso… le valía lo presuntuoso que sonaba aquella frase, lo que importaba era lo que hacía sentir a su amante, lo que sólo él era capaz, los estragos que lograba en el castaño.

Una eterna persecución. Si uno se iba el otro no dudaba en alcanzarlo, nunca podían dejarse a pesar de la traición. Siempre atados por ese amor infructífero.

La dependencia sanaba unas heridas sólo para abrir otras más grandes….

Rasga la espalda y escribe un poema que sólo puede ser leído sobre el cuerpo de Tsunayoshi. Sigue profanando hasta el cansancio y aun así se muestran dispuestos a seguir. Se ahogan en el otro en el insano sentimiento.

Una última vez el Vongola se permite perder el control de sus acciones y cae rendido ante los labios, la lengua y el cuerpo de Kyoya. A cada minuto su desesperación crece con la de la alondra por que una noche no es suficiente para ninguno de los dos y a pesar de la culpa en su pecho, toma impuso y empuja el cuerpo del moreno pero no para alejarlo, sino para poder acomodarse arriba cabalgando descaradamente sobre la hombría del azabache.

La nueva posición le hace penetrar profundamente y agarra firmemente las caderas del otro para aumentar el calor. Siente como el interior que profana toma la forma de su miembro mientras que los movimientos se vuelven más pasionales.

La sed los invade nuevamente y tratan de apagarla bebiéndose uno al otro entre besos…

Siente el clímax venir por lo que aprisiona el glande de su amante y le concede masajes descarados. El interior se contrae contra Hibari haciendo más placentero el pecado.

Observa los gestos lascivos de su jefe y una sonrisa ladina se dibuja en sus labios al saber que nadie le tendrá como él lo ha tenido. Tenerlo en sus brazos le daba la oportunidad de ejecutar su plan donde poco a poco ata al menor con hilos invisibles e indestructibles, así cuando se dé cuenta será demasiado tarde y no podrá librarse de su telaraña.

Se la regresaría al Décimo ya que su cuerpo se convirtió en las cadenas que encarcelaron a la alondra en aquella jaula de fantasía. Mientras tanto esperaría pacientemente otro año para que esa misma cadena que los ataba los volviera a unir.

Alargaba inhumanamente el momento por que aquello parecía más una despedida que una forma para demostrar que entre ellos sólo existía la necedad de calmar las ansias sexuales.

Se besan por una última vez y siente cómo su amante le trata de trasmitir la tristeza. El azabache se molesta un poco y en compensación acelera la masacre contra sus caderas. Quiere devorarlo con las últimas fuerzas, hacer quemar su corazón para resistir la helada de la ausencia de su cielo hasta la próxima vez.

La acción desencadena en el orgasmo de ambos donde Kyoya se riega dentro del otro y éste se derrama en el pecho de su amante. La respiración agitada es lo único que se puede oír durante varios minutos tratando de recuperar el aliento.

Kyoya abre los ojos. Frente a él mira la ventana entreabierta dejando pasar una suave brisa cálida que hacía ondear la cortina. Los rayos se colaban iluminando la habitación. Al removerse un poco la sábana que le cubría se escurre dejando ver su marfilado pecho desnudo. Se apoyó en el brazo derecho para levantarse pero al girar se topó con esa cabellera castaña quien le miraba fijamente.

Hibari permanece en el silencio y oculta lo desconcertado que esta ya que el Décimo nunca permanecía con él después del coito y se marchaba abandonándolo en aquella habitación.

-Kyoya… yo… -empezó nuevamente pero él nunca le permitiría irrumpir aquella tradición que había nacido hace cinco años.

-No hay necesidad de excusas –interrumpió dándole a entender al otro que se rehusaba que le quitara el collar.

-Tienes razón –sonrió. No insistiría más.

Le ve levantarse de la cama y recoger sus prendas regadas en el piso. Entrar al baño para salir poco después vestido con aquel traje regresando a ser el dirigente de los Vongola, el cielo que lo cubría todo.

La mañana se lo lleva y él se marcha sin mirar atrás pero eso no le importa a la nube, lo encontrará nuevamente y le traerá de vuelta. Tomo lo suficiente del castaño y no dudará en tomar la cadena de su cuello para jalar al cielo hasta a él. Ese fue el veredicto de Hibari Kyoya por que Sawada Tsunayoshi era suyo.

Ese día, la salida del sol no traía esperanza sólo melancolía…

**FIN**

* * *

**N/A:**

Ojalá hubiese algo que hiciera este momento menos incómodo.

(sonido de delfín)

Puff gracias (suspiro de alivio)

Creo que Hibari piensa mucho en la hora del sexo jajaja bueno no lo culpo ¬¬

¿Les gustó? ¿Les dio asco?

Es mi primer lemon y quería denotar más la melancolía que el lívido pero Hibari es del tipo de los que aman tan posesivamente que era inevitable. Solo espero no haber rasgado lo denigrante y el mal gusto que detesto.

¿Cómo creen que se siente Tsuna con todo esto? ¿Estará en las mismas o pensará de modo distinto? Como sea, esta historia está narrada desde el punto de vista de Hibari así que no puede contar mucho los pensamientos de Tsu-chan.

No me maten por no dejarlos juntos… sinceramente tengo la venita emo a todo lo que da y ando con una depresión que me ayudó a escribir todo esto.

**Anna:** no se las demás pero estos finales trágicos se memorizan más y en lo personal me gustan ^^ por cierto, quien diría que te echarías 5 páginas de puro lemmon, para ser tu primera vez ¬¬ (mirada sospechosa) eres una perver…

**Kyo:** mira quien habla ¬¬ bueno sin más les dejo. Un anuncio para mis lectoras: estoy en semana de examen lo que significa 0 tiempo para escribir por lo que paciencia para cuando saque mis fics. De por sí este oneshot ya lo tenía preparado desde hace mucho

**Anna:** sugerencias, tomatazos, regalos (si incluye a un Mukuro para mí mejor, no importa si Kyo se queda sin nada )

**Kyo:** …

Chao chao ^^


End file.
